


No Bones About It!

by YaGirlSkyByte



Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Humor, Interconnected Drabbles, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 19:07:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28711743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YaGirlSkyByte/pseuds/YaGirlSkyByte
Summary: To celebrate the year officially known as Twenty Big Dog Run: No Bones About It, a monthly(ish) series of interconnected drabbles about TomoSayo!what do you mean you don't see the connection
Relationships: Hikawa Sayo/Udagawa Tomoe
Comments: 12
Kudos: 36





	1. First Name Basis

“So what are we doing here, exactly?”

Ako buzzed in her seat, the way she always did when she was excited about something she didn’t want to talk about. Her eyes scanned the thin crowd around the CiRCLE café counter, transparently looking for someone. “Just thought it might be nice to hang out.”

“Uh-huh.” Tomoe nodded sceptically, taking a sip of soda. “You don’t got practice today or anything?”

“Nope.”

“Well, I can’t stay long.” She checked her phone - 11:03. “I’ve got a thing in like, an hour.”

That did seem to catch Ako’s attention. “A thing?”

“Yeah.”

“What kind of  _ thing? _ ”

“Just… y’know, school stuff. Homework. Boring.”

“Huh. Okay, I--  _ a-hah! _ ” She jumped from her seat all of a sudden, waving her hands frantically, Tomoe’s following her eyeline to a patch of minty, teal hair poking out from above the crowd.

“Ah.” Tomoe swallowed, her pulse quickening.

“Sayo-san! Over here!!”

Sayo glanced over to their table, eyes flickering subtly between the two of them before she made her way over. “Udagawa-san. Tomoe-san.” She nodded politely, and Tomoe felt her face warm up a little. “What is it you wanted to talk to me about?”

Ako blinked. “...What?”

Sayo glanced over to Tomoe, who shrugged. “I… I don’t know what, Udagawa-san. You’re the one who asked to meet me here…”

“Ah…  _ Tomoe-san? _ ”

Sayo and Tomoe just stared at her, nonplussed. “...Yes?”

“I… how come she’s Tomoe-san and I’m still Udagawa-san!? We’re bandmates! I thought… I…”

“Wait, wait, wait.” Tomoe waved her hands, slowing Ako’s babbling to a halt. “Did you call me and Sayo-san here… to try and confuse her into calling you by your first name?”

“...”

“Oh my god, you actually did.” She laughed, palm slapping the table as Ako’s cheeks reddened. “That’s amazing.”

“Udagawa-san…”

“ _ Hmmm. _ ” Ako pouted, suddenly extremely focused on the cup of boba she’d been ignoring since she ordered it.

Tomoe looked up at Sayo, laughter barely contained, and nodded towards her sister.

Sayo sighed, rolled her eyes, placed a hand on Ako’s shoulder.

“ _ Ako-san _ .”

Ako gasped, her eyes filling with a galaxy of stars as she gazed up at Sayo in complete awe.

“...I…” Sayo clapped her shoulder awkwardly before withdrawing her hand. “Good job.”

“ _ eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee _ ”

Sayo frowned. “Is… is she okay…?”

“Yeah, she gets like this sometimes.” Tomoe nodded. “Well. Twice. Ever, that I know of. So, ah. Three times now. Pretty impressive, Sayo-san.”

“ _ Sayo-saaaaaaaan!! _ ” Ako leapt up suddenly, grabbing Sayo around the waist and holding her tight.

“Ah! I… A-Udagawa-san, I’m afraid I can’t stay… I have an appointment to keep soon…”

Ako let her go, eyes welling with tears of joy. “Sayo-san… so cool…” she murmured, watching as she walked away.

“Yeah.” Tomoe concurred. “I guess she’s kinda cool.”

* * *

“What’s  _ that _ look?” Sayo asked, glancing up at Tomoe from behind the menu.

“Nothin’.” Tomoe answered, continuing to grin at her like an idiot.

“If it’s about earlier, don’t try to play cool now. You were terrified when you saw me, you thought we’d been found out.”

“Eh. So did you, though.”

Sayo raised the menu to hide her blush. “Maybe.” She frowned, setting the menu down entirely once the red had sufficiently drained from her cheeks. “We’re going to have to tell her eventually, you know.”

“Yeah, I know.” Tomoe cocked her head. “No idea how to bring it up, though…”

Sayo sighed. “Well, if you don’t know, then I’m even more lost…”

Tomoe looked over at Sayo’s crestfallen face, reached across the table to clasp her hand. “Hey.”

“Hm?”

_ Smooch! _

“Ah-  _ Udagawa-san!! _ ” Sayo blushed furiously, covering her lips with the back of her hand. “We’re in public!”

“Yup.” Tomoe chuckled. “But, y’know, Ako was goin’ on about how cool you are earlier, and I was thinkin’, yeah, Sayo-san’s pretty cool…” she leaned over, poked her on the nose, “...but I think she’s more cute.”

Sayo instantly hid behind the menu again, Tomoe recoiling back into her seat at the sheer speed of the action.

...And, very slowly, she began to emerge.

“...You’re a very handsome woman, Tomoe-san.”

Tomoe’s self-confident smirk failed to hide her blush. “Ah… thanks…”

Sayo watched as she scratched the back of her neck, awkwardly glancing down at her own menu for the first time since they got here even as her eyes were very clearly not focused on the text. Sayo smiled.

_ And… I think you’re rather cute, as well. _


	2. V

“Eh? Tomoe-san? What are you doing here?”

Tomoe froze in her tracks, Arisaʼs mildly confused gaze piercing her. “Nothing.”

Arisa frowned. “That doesnʼt make sense. Why would you come to our school for no reason?”

“Uh.”

“And what are you holding there?”

“Nothing! Nothing at all.” Her grip tightened, the gift box in her hands in danger of slipping away.

“...Youʼre acting real suspicious right now, yʼknow. Should I go and get Sayo-senpai, or are you gonna just tell me whatʼs going on?”

“Ah!” She raised a finger, her reaction to the name swift and indefinable. Arisa flinched. “Yeah. Yeah. Do that. I, uh… needed to talk to her about something.”

“Oh.” Arisa nodded, paused. “ _ Ohhhhh _ .”

“Huh?”

“Yeah, okay, I can take you to her.” She nodded, a knowing smirk crossing her face as she turned away.

“Wh- hey, no, itʼs nothing like that!” Tomoe blurted, following with awkward, flustered steps.

“No idea what you mean, Tomoe-san.”

“Itʼs just for a festival!”

“A festival?”

“Yeah! Weʼre working together on another taiko show! Just like New Yearʼs, remember?”

“Itʼs the middle of February. The hell festival are you holding in the middle of February?”

“Lunar New Year.” Tomoe answered instantly, proud that her quick mental reflexes had not failed her.

“That was last week.”

“Shit.” she muttered. She could swear she almost heard Arisa laughing.

“Ah, here we are.” The door to the student council room. For some reason, Tomoe was almost disappointed by its ordinariness - sheʼd been half expecting something a touch more grandiose, but instead it was just… a door.

Sayo turned to face them as they entered, her eyes widening slightly with competently-masked surprise at the sight of Tomoe, waving nervously. “Hey, Sayo-senpai. Tomoe-san said she wanted to talk to you about something totally real.”

“...I see.”

“Rinko-senpai?” Arisa called, and Rinkoʼs head emerged from the other side of a series of bookcases that Tomoe had taken as the wall.

“Ichigaya-san?”

“Youʼre needed in the library.”

“Ah. Okay…” She walked over, glancing between Tomoe and Sayo curiously as she left with Arisa. Tomoeʼs phone buzzed shortly afterward, but she ignored it for now.

“Tomoe-san. This is… a surprise.” Sayo said, once the door was closed and the sound of footsteps safely faded.

“Ah.” Tomoe stammered, her bravado at its lowest ebb. She held out the package. “...Happy Valentineʼs Day…!”

“I…!” Sayo hid behind her hand, doing nothing to hide her blush. “I thought we agreed we would do this tomorrow…”

“Yeah, I mean… I know, I get that, but… it felt weird, yʼknow? ʼCause, I mean, everyone else was getting me chocolates, and… well,  _ youʼre _ my girlfriend. It didnʼt feel right leavinʼ you out like that.”

“Well…” Sayo responded quietly, gingerly taking the clearly homemade chocolates from Tomoe, “I suppose that makes sense…” She gasped, a sudden, mortifying realisation striking her. “I… Iʼm sorry, I donʼt have anything for you… I mean, I did…  _ try _ and make something, but I didnʼt think to bring--”

“Whoa, babe, babe, itʼs fine!” Tomoe reassured her, strong, gentle hands on her shoulders. “I just wanted to give you this, yʼdonʼt gotta worry about it, ʼkay?”

“I… of course. Yes. Of course.” She coughed, regaining her composure. “Is that…  _ ahem _ … is that all, then? I genuinely donʼt mean to be rude, but I  _ am _ rather busy…”

Tomoe paused, eyes darting between Sayo and the mountain of paperwork sheʼd been tending to when she arrived, waiting for her brain to catch up. “Oh! Right, yeah, course, course. Just, uh… one last thing…”

She leaned in, Sayo rising slightly to meet the predictable kiss.

“See ya tomorrow.”

“Iʼm… looking forward to it.” Sayo smiled that soft smile of hers, a sight Tomoe was still getting used to, and which melted her heart a little more each time she saw it. “Goodbye, Tomoe-san.”

“Bye.”

Tomoe exhaled deeply as she shut the door, taking a moment of stillness to register just how fast her heart was beating. She considered, for a moment, waiting for Sayo so they could walk home together… but, exciting as that idea was, loitering around a school that wasnʼt hers for what, knowing Sayo, could well be several hours would probably raise a few uncomfortable questions.

She sighed, checking the time on her phone as she headed out and, as she did so, remembering that ignored buzz from earlier.

A text from Arisa.

_ Thatʼs how itʼs done, dumbass _

Tomoe frowned. “...How whatʼs done?”

* * *

“Man…” Arisa groaned, stretching in her seat, “those two are real obvious, huh?”

“Theyʼre… not exactly subtle, no…” Rinko smiled from behind her, reaching for a small, pink box on the desk beside her.

“When dʼyou reckon theyʼll just come out with it?”

“Whenever theyʼre ready, I suppose…” She unwrapped a chocolate. “Here.”

Arisa blushed a little, leaning back against Rinkoʼs chest for her to pop the chocolate in her mouth. “Thanks…”

Rinko smiled, holding the girl in her lap closer, enjoying the way she seemed to melt into her arms, and she kissed her atop her head.

“Happy Valentineʼs, Arisa-chan.”


End file.
